Forum:9-23 Patch
Just got into the game on the 360 about 15 minutes ago, and I was prompted to download an update. I'm almost entirely sure it isn't the new level patch, as I just took down Crawmerax and didn't move up any exp. Anyone know what this new patch is? Some sort of pre-release housecleaning? 00Average 17:41, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Did it give you a patch number? Like 1.32? It may be the same thing that they did with patch 1.31 on PC. They gave them a bunch of files for DLC4 with 1.31, probably to cut down on the amount of data when they download it later. NOhara24 17:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: It's borderlands stuff for your avatar. Glad we don't have this crap on PS3. NOhara24 17:51, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Lol, 'k. Thanks for finding that out. Just got done checking if they even list version info in the 360 menu - mystery solved. Clothes for the Nintendo people.00Average 17:57, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Just like to add to the patch details that i'm on the xbox360 and since the patch earlier today i've found a dahl loyalty mod that hasnt vanished after a save and quit. 18:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) that's great news! I got really sick of picking those things up and them vanishing...now since gearbox givith, what did they take away...anybody notice any glitches gone, problems???Player8410 19:34, September 23, 2010 (UTC) got on line , killed craw and confirmed that the loyalty mod now sticks after you exit. Don't throw them away anymore folks ...they now are worth keeping!Player8410 01:15, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I thought it was something to do with the ever-decreasing load times. So what are the avatar stuff said above because i didnt think they were going to add awards for it or anything. But it might just be in the store... Nuka Boi 05:28, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : Bumping for this ^^ 18:52, September 24, 2010 (UTC) The patch also added the new achievements for the 4th DLC.. It's strange how you can't view them from your achievement page but you can see them while comparing games with a friend... Also glad we're able to keep the Loyalty Mods, even if some aren't that great or worth keeping... Gt: Envy 360 08:59, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone tried to armory glitch with the patch? just curious if they mussed it up? armory glitch still working just fine after the 'patch' same with crawmerax safespot, just that he seems to be hitting me more often than before tho.. TaSManiaC 21:21, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Very cool thanks, came alittle late to the party and just started running it! Speaking on Crawermax, while the safespot's still there, I have noticed something. Normally, I use my Siren to solo 'Max. My method involves waiting around 3.5 seconds after he appears and phasing to the safespot. Before the 9-23 patch, this is an almost garunteed way for me to knock off his back crit-spot *first.* After the 9-23 patch, it's become *very* difficult to use my method, having to resort to my old safespot tactics. Also, I've noticed the 'Max likes to wander a bit more often when I have to deal with the back crit-spot last. Serge311 13:49, September 27, 2010 (UTC)